A Break from Routine
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: You were bored with your everyday routine and craved something else. But this wasn't really what you had in mind. You definitely aren't complaining about it though. Reader X Various Organization 13 Members
1. Prologue

A Break from Routine

* * *

**Prologue **

To say the life of a nobody was tedious would be an understatement. The days all seemed to blur together into a cycle that bored both your mind and body. Wake up, meetings, mission, sleep and repeat. It was a wonder you had been on edge lately. To make things even worse, all of your so-called-coworkers were just too damned attractive. What did Xemnas do? Pick up a bunch of idol-school drop-outs to make nobodies?

It seemed cruel to say the least. Even if you could tell from overhearing various conversations with the other members that it really wasn't that simple for how all of them came to be under Xemnas' thumb.

When it came time for the morning meeting you huffed and trudged around your room getting ready for the day, taking care of your general hygiene and getting dress. Just as you would any other day. You wracked your brain for any kind of deviation from your routine that you could come up with. Something, anything. But even things that you had used to deviate from the others out of protest had become dull and pointless to you.

Sighing in defeat, you give yourself one final once over in the large mirror that hung on the back of all the bedroom doors in the World that Never Was. You did take slight consolation in the fact you were having a good-hair-day as you run your fingers through the locks once last time before heading out the door to the standard meeting.

The halls were empty as you made your way to the standard meeting place. You weren't surprised, almost everyone would have gone ahead of you by this time—even Demyx who was notorious for oversleeping was surely there by now. You found yourself really not caring about this fact though. Even if you were late you doubted anything would come of it since you weren't really a true member anyway. Serving more as an extra pair of hands then a true numbered member.

Xigbar, with his cruel jabs, had once pointed out she could be member number zero. You had always been irritated how much that fit. You were irritated about how you didn't have any kind of magic like the others. How you truly had no use. You were kept around like a lab rat for Vexen to poke and prod at—figuring out how, with what little power you had, you managed to have a will strong enough to retain a human form. You weren't even worth the time to be given a new name with an X. Instead you were just told to essentially "pick one and get on with your non-exitance"

You had a bow and a knack for remembering what it was like to have a heart, that was it.

Though it could have been worse, Xemnas could have seen these traits as not good enough and sacked you off when he found you. Even if you wouldn't consider your life right now to be really living, it was certainly better then being dead.

When you got to the meeting you simply warped up to your chair and sat, being earlier still then you expected the meeting hadn't even started yet the members still bickering amongst themselves. You tuned out the rest and relaxed in your chair. Today would be just like any other day.

* * *

BRK: Just some basic housekeeping. This whole story came from me wanting to branch out of my story-rating comfort zone so you get to benefit from me curling up on the floor in second-hand embarrassment. You're welcome. Each chapter starts from where the prologue left off. This takes place before the events of the first kingdom hearts game, so none of the babies will be in this. Please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: Xemnas

A Break from Routine

* * *

"Black Velvet and that little boy's smile. Black velvet and that slow southern style. A new religion that will bring you to your knees. Black velvet if you please." -Black Velvet by Alannah Myles

* * *

Chapter 1: Xemnas

Today was not like any other day.

And as a result, you were now beginning to regret having ever wanting a deviation from routine.

"The Superior wants to speak with you," were the first words out of Saix's mouth when you had returned from your mission that had gone south faster then you could shrug and say "oops". You had been hoping to have at least a few days before having to deal with the scolding you were sure to get but you should have known better when you saw the smug look on Xigbar's face. Honestly, you only questioned the non-existence of your heart from the sheer amount of desire you felt to have his face collide with your fist. Rankings be damned.

"Of course," was all you said to Saix before beginning the walk to Xemnas' office that felt more like a walk to the executioner's block. Though, you knew if that was really the case then Xaldin or Axel would have already taken care of it. If you were meeting with him it meant you were at least going to be given a chance to pled your case.

When you did reach the office door, you hesitated to knock, your hand just waiting in the air almost stupidly as you contemplated the odds of getting away with not showing up. Those odds somehow managed to even look worse than just knocking. So, as you held your breath you knocked.

"Enter," Xemnas spoke from in is office and you hated how the possibility of death also sounded velvet soft. A snippet of the song Black Velvet played through your head as you opened the door, swallowing hard as you stepped into the office.

You had never been in Xemnas' office before but it somehow fits with the rest of him. All the decorations were black and white from his black chair and desk to the white walls and black marble floors. All black and white. The man himself sat at his desk expectantly. His own silver hair hanging loose around his shoulders and face. His uniform clung tight to his chest and his molten gold eyes burned bright against his coppery skin and right into your very non-exitance.

For a brief moment, you had to wonder if this was like to stare down a fallen angel.

"Close the door," he ordered softly and you wasted no time doing what you were told. He didn't move, only blinking as he watched you closed the door. You could feel your stomach become uneasy as he continued to stare, causing you to look at the floor slightly.

"Do you know why I summoned you here?" You couldn't help but note the way he sounded and looked like a school principal about to punish a student but you dared not voice the comparison as you were too busy trying to figure out what the correct answer was. If you lied and said you didn't you ran the risk of angering him or coming off as more incompetent then you already were. But you also didn't want to incriminate yourself if you were wrong about the reason you were summoned.

"I think so," you half-squeaked and half-whispered deciding the in-between answer would be the best bet.

"The question was 'yes' or 'no'," Xemnas said as he pushed himself out of his chair and rose to his feet—almost gliding as he crossed the floor to where you were standing at an agonizingly casual pace. "So, tell me, do you or do you not know why I summoned you here?"

You could see his feet on the floor in front of you and carefully you let your eyes drag up his form and up to his face—peaking carefully out from under your eyelashes to gauge his facial expression. However, he wore his stone mask well and gave nothing away to what answer he would prefer.

"Yes," you finally breathed and his cologne hit you like a wave as you inhaled a new breath from his close proximity. He smelled like vanilla and lavender and the sweetness almost made you dizzy.

"Good," he almost purred as he walked around you, just as agonizingly slow as when he walked over from his desk. "And what exactly have been your infraction?"

Your mouth when dry. He was really going to make you list off the reason why you were here? He was only behind you now, having stopped and leaned down so his face was near your ear.

"I-I failed on my last mission," you managed to stutter out. Why did he have to be so close? You couldn't think with him like that.

"Correct," he breathed in your ear and you felt betrayed at the way your body jumped at the sound of his low voice so close to you. He continued walking then until he was back in front of you.

"This isn't the only infraction you have suffered through," he stated and you felt yourself look down once more now that he was in front you. "You are continually late for meetings, you have little respect for authority, and overall have little to contribute to the organization."

It was worse than you had originally feared. Your stomach dropped and you felt like you wanted to curl in on yourself. This was it. You were going to die right here and now.

"Tell me," he said softly as he placed a gloved hand under your chin and forcing you to look up at him, even if you offered little protest against the action. His golden eyes seemed to have grown dark as he had them half-lidded now. "What you suggest I keep you around for then?"

Your voice was lost. Your brain was working a million miles a minute as you tried to think of something to say. But between being forced to look him in the face and continually breath in that scent you might as well have been blind stumbling in unfamiliar territory.

"Come now, you have no problem finding words with any of the other members, why so quiet now?" Then you saw it. His eyes drag down your body then up again. Like some blaring televised sign of what he wanted you to say. At least you hoped it would be what he wanted. If it wasn't you might actually die on this gamble. And you swore if you were ever going to go out that way it would likely be from being taunted by Luxord into a stupid dare. Decided you had no better options you went for broke.

"Whatever you desire… Superior."

He smiled then, and not a genuine smile that you remembered seeing when you were a somebody but something much darker and predatorial. And if you weren't already jelly from desire and fear before you definitely were now.

"Good," he said coolly and he then leaned down, while the hand that had been under your chin fell to your shoulder before snaking its way to the back of your head, grabbing a fist full of hair and yanking your head back to expose the pristine skin of your throat. You felt his mouth, cold and hot all at the same time as he began to kiss your throat. You felt the wild urge to run your own fingers through his hair but you couldn't as he had taken his free hand and pulled you close, confining your hands to your side as you felt him pressed up against him from his hard chest to he ever growing member between his clothed legs.

He was going so slow as he finally had finished working on your neck and now made his way to your collar-bone. It frustrated you and you wanted some kind of friction as he moved, doing your best to grind your front against him hoping to quell some of your own need.

Suddenly, he stopped taking a step back and releasing your neck from his firm grip.

"We apparently need to teach you some self-restraint, don't we?" He asked rhetorically though you had a feeling it was more of a statement then even that. You shivered at what exactly that might imply but kept your mouth shut. Anything, as long as he didn't just leave you like this, though you sensed that would be the kind of thing he would do.

So, you simply nodded in response.

"Strip," he ordered and you felt yourself rushing only for him to stop you again. "Slowly."

You wanted to cry out in frustration at his orders but you followed them non-the-less. Starting you pulled off your gloves first throwing them to the side haphazardly as if to protest slightly to his orders. He looked amused by the action, from where he now stood leaned against his desk but made no move to stop you. You then bent down to slowly unzip and discard your boots, not kicking those off for risk of them going in a direction you didn't desire so you set those carefully to the side along with the socks you were wearing being stuffed inside the boots.

You peaked up at him again as you slowly rose to an upright position again. His eyes were still following you with the same hungry desire they had when he had assaulted your neck, the same cold calculation they always had still mixed in as well. This only encouraged you further though as you began to slowly unzip the long, black coat. Agonizingly so as you went notch by notch of the zipper.

Finally, the coat was unzipped and you let the heavy fabric fall from your shoulders and pool around you. The pants were a little clumsy to get off but you managed the best you could before kicking those off to the side by your boots.

For once, you were glad at your spur of the moment decision to go commando. You didn't know if you could handle having to take that off as well on top of everything else at the pace, he wanted you to go.

"Come here," he demanded and you walked over there at a much slower pace then you wanted to be.

He paused as you stood there, bare in front of him and his eyes trailed you again, taking in every curve, every scar, every mark on your body with intense detail. He stood up them from where he had been leaning on the desk then and moved behind you.

"Bend over," he ordered harshly and unlike before where you moved slowly, he instead just pushed you down the rest of the way. You could hear the sound of him undoing his pants from buckle to zipper before feeling the heat of him at your entrance.

You had a split second to realize he wasn't going to prep you at all for what was about to happen and you suddenly felt a wave of relief that there wasn't much to do in the castle after you finished your daily routines or you might not have already self-prepped plenty over the lonely nights.

He sank in from tip to hilt in one swift motion and you left out a mangled cry of pleasure and discomfort as you felt yourself stretch and adjust to him. You could feel his chest, still in his coat, pressed up against your back as he breathed heavily in your ear—also adjusting to the new sensation.

Then he moved, pulling out and sinking back in with just as much force as before. You cried out again but it was most definitely in pure pleasure this time. His hand tangled in your hair and the other digging in your hip and he began to quicken his pace. If he kept up like this you weren't going to last long.

And then he slowed again and you felt yourself whine a little in protest which only caused him to chuckle in response.

"I'm going to take my time with you," he purred in your ear as he moved in again, pausing to buck further in even though he was already sunk in to the hilt. "Something tells me you will need an extensive lesson in respect and patience."

You panted in response to his words. He was barely moving and you could still feel yourself coiling up and burning up just from his words. If you died from this, then maybe death wouldn't be so bad.

He continued this pattern for a long while. So long, you began to feel lost in your lust-crazed mind as everything in the room began to feel more intense then it had previously. Every trust becoming more and more unbearable as you just wanted to reach your own release.

"Please," you began to beg as you did your best to fight off tears of frustration. "Please superior."

The use of his formal title seemed to get his attention and he paused curiously too look at your eyes, wet with tears threatening to overflow.

"Please what?" He asked, eyes glowing with sadistic amusement.

"Please let me cum, superior, please," you begged and panted all in one mouth hanging open slightly as your tears finally spilled over.

"Now, with a face like that, how could I refuse," he said coolly and then he picked up his pace ramming into you harder and faster than before pulling regular sounds of pleasure from both you and a few scattered grunts from himself. You did your best to incline your head upward but he simply moved his hand from your neck to the back of your head to keep your face pressed to his desk and hands firmly on the surface—clawing at anything to keep some semblance of control. And finally, in a blinding flash, everything went white and there was a distinct ringing in your ears you felt your whole body turn to jelly.

He finished himself shortly after, bracing himself against the desk and removing his hands from you in the process. The two of you stayed like that for a moment as you catch your breath. Panting filling up the silence of the room.

Finally, he removed himself from you and quickly fastened himself up. He offered you a tissue and you took it with a muttered thank you as you set to cleaning yourself up before getting dressed to leave the room.

"You're dismissed," He said after you finished getting dressed and you nodded in response. Hoping your hair didn't look as sexed up as you feared it did. Just as you opened the door to leave you heard his voice call to you again.

"Y/N I'll be seeing you soon," he said and you bit your lip and quiet anticipation over what that would entail.

"Of course, Superior," you said with a coy smirk and his eyes darkened again with a smirk of his own. You would definitely regret the little act of snark later but you could only find yourself looking forward to what pleasures it might entail. After all, it's no fun to make it easy for him.

* * *

BRK: I would have had this written in an hour but I had to keep pausing out of embarrassment. I'm sorry, I'll try and get better about that. Until then I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2: Xigbar

A Break from Routine

* * *

"I hate everything about you, so why do I love you?" - I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

* * *

Chapter 2: Xigbar

Today was not like any other day.

No, because today you could feel yourself become absolutely livid, or at least as close to livid as you could imagine you would be if you had a heart. You had gone to Saix to figure out your mission for the day only to find out you were stuck with Xigbar for recon.

That had been fine, a little inconvenient, but fine.

The two of you had gone on your mission, which at first, had been fine. However, it was around the time Xigbar decided to expose you to a crew of pirates as a stowaway to serve as a distraction to gain some crucial information that you began to get pissed off. You knew he knew about forty other ways to cause the necessary distraction to leave the information exposed. You also knew he was enjoying watching you squirm as about a dozen or so pirates scrounged the deck looking for you. Just because you could take them out with your bow did not mean you should, but he seemed determined to force your hand.

When you did finally get away to safety to warp back to the castle, he had just left you there. With no backup or promise to help. You could already feel yourself shaking in anger as you snatched the report from Saix's hand.

"Where is Xigbar?" You growled at the blue-haired man who only blinked at you with a blank and unamused expression.

"His room I believe," had been his response and it was all you needed. The small part of your brain that was still rational wondered if Saix knew he was now likely responsible for the sharp-shooter's death or if he really just didn't care either way.

Wordlessly, you began to make your way to where you figured his room was. You knew you wouldn't have to go far down the hall since the rooms tended to be organized by number. Yours was at the end of the hall with a spare room for the eventual thirteenth member between you and Larxene.

You finally reached Xigbar's room and with no hesitation, you began to pound on the door. There was silence.

"Xigbar I know you're in there!" You yelled at him and you were once again met with silence. You felt slightly embarrassed now. Maybe Saix had sent you on a wild goose chase to prevent you from killing him after all. Just to be sure you pounded on the door one last time, though you were sure you looked absolutely stupid while doing so.

However, much to your relief and also managing to fuel your rage at the same time you heard rummaging in his room this time and a few choice words muttered before the door finally opened to you.

Your mouth opened, ready to give him a strongly worded lecture and maybe a slap across the face for good measure if he decided to open his mouth in return. However, the words seemed to catch in your throat as your eyes registered the sight that was now in front of you.

Xigbar stood there, completely shirtless with one arm braced against the door frame. He still had his eyepatch on but his hair was still pulled back in the same slicked-back ponytail it was always in. It was then you could see the numerous scars on his body, not just the one across his cheek but the ones across his arms and down his chest—marring an otherwise smooth canvas of tanned skin. He was muscular, to say the least, but not bulked up like Xaldin or Lexeaus but he wasn't also a lean as Axel or Marluxia. He fell somewhere in the middle, perfect mixture of the two. You were almost scared to look down any further with how he had a cut "v" shape leading directly into the tight leather pants all the members of the organization wore. Seriously, you didn't know if you wanted to curse or thank Xemnas for the sight you saw now.

"What?" His sudden, exasperated irritation snapped you out of whatever fantasy you had fallen into. Reminding you that the personality attached to the body was nowhere near as attractive.

"What? You seriously have to ask what?" You snapped back, pushing past him into his room so you could avoid getting the door slammed in your face. "You left me stranded on that ship without so much as even a signal that you had gotten out!"

He shrugged, "I thought you were more than capable of handling yourself."

You felt your cheeks heat up, feeling yourself trapped by his words. You either proved him right by acknowledging you can take care of yourself or you admitted you were incompetent by saying you couldn't.

"That wasn't the point," you blurted out. "You could have waved gave me any kind of signal that you had made it out. I had to hold back to make sure I didn't beat them too quickly and ruin the diversion that you also didn't warn me about in the slightest and was completely unnecessary."

"Awe, so you were worried about me. How cute." He mockingly put a hand over where his heart would be and you sneered at him. You hated how he was making a joke about this whole thing but you didn't know what else you expected of him.

"I don't even know why I bothered coming here," you huffed before heading to the door which he had closed upon your entering. However, before you could even reach the handle his arm flew out and braced itself against the wall once more, stopping you from moving further.

"I didn't say you could leave yet," he taunted with a dark glimmer in his eye. You fought off the urge to growl again.

"I don't feel like playing your games right now Xigbar," you all but threw the words in his face. It would be easy for you to just use a dark corridor to leave his room and go somewhere else, anywhere else. But you found yourself stubbornly sticking in place out of pride. It was the principal of the matter.

"Why did you seek me out?" He asked and your jaw almost dropped open. While you did manage to stop yourself from making that kind of expression you did find your eyebrows raising in response. Had he really not listened to a word out of your mouth?

"Did you not just listen to a word I said?"

"Oh, I did, however, this isn't the first time you have been ditched on a mission or been used as impromptu bate. Hell, I imagine you have done it yourself a few times," He started taking a step forward. You took a step back in response on instinct. "This time though, you took personal offense and sought me out. Me specifically. Not any of the other members who have done the same thing to you and each other. Why is that?"

You didn't have an answer. Why did it piss you off so much? You were mad that he had a point but you also couldn't deny he had one either. He took another step forward and you another one back. You could feel the foot of his bed against the back of your leg now.

"I think, and this is just a theory," he said a cocky smile on his face. "You like me, or at least your body remembers that is should like me and be attracted to me. However, you don't recognize it and as such try to control the situation and act like a little girl who just got their pigtails pulled on the playground."

You wanted to protest, you wanted to shove past him and walk out the door. But you found your body unwilling to move. Or maybe you were just telling yourself he was wrong so your pride wouldn't feel wounded.

"It was written all over your face when I opened the door. Did even know how to hide that reaction did you?"

"You're full of shit," you finally choked out in probably the least convincing way possible. He took another step, having nowhere else to go you found yourself falling back onto his bed, doing your best to stay upright.

"Am I now? Then why don't you get up and leave? You're more than capable." You didn't move. He was right. And you could almost feel your stomach expel itself at having admitted it to yourself.

"I really hate you," was all you managed to get out and he smirked, before putting a knee on the bed and leaning over you.

"I know, too bad your body doesn't agree." And then his mouth was on yours and your whole body was hot. He tasted like cinnamon and what might have been the faintest taste of tobacco. Your hands reached up and tangled in his hair, pulling the hair-tie that kept it in place out, allowing the salt and pepper colored locks to fall around the two of you. After that motion though, he wasted no time pinning your arms above your head.

You struggled a bit to get out of his grasp but he's hold was ironclad. Or at least it was, till it was replaced by the sting of metal.

"Seriously," you asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry sweetheart," he taunted with the nickname. He knew you disliked his stupid pet names. "But tonight, you're going to learn how to swallow that pride of yours."

"Just to inflate your own," you threw back and he only responded by unzipping your coat. You could see he was enjoying this far too much.

You weren't given much time to contemplate your life choices though before his mouth was on a pebbled tit from the cold. You inhaled sharply at the sensation. Him gently pulling with his teeth and toying with you before moving down your stomach. Biting and licking as he went. You could already feel your legs tremble. He had zero hesitation when removing your boots, pants, and undergarments.

It was only then that he pulled himself off of you. For a moment you thought he was going to undress himself, but you were wrong. So wrong.

His middle finger was inside you without warning or hesitation. You felt an involuntary moan leave your mouth as he began to test and tease you.

"All that pretty music, and just from one finger," he taunted again and you glared at him.

"It's a lot better when you're quiet," you fired back and he just clicked his tongue and added another in response. You let out another sound of pleasure and he let out a chuckle.

"You sure you are in a position to be talking back right now?" You were going to fire back another shot, but he moved his fingers faster then and your words just turned into a mix of moans and whimpers.

"That's it, sweetheart," he purred and you were too close and too hazy with lust to even bother protesting at the nickname. You felt yourself cum then. Everything stopping then starting all up again in just a few seconds.

"Good," he said again and pulled his fingers out. Not bothering to clean them as he began to work on removing his own pants that must have been unbearably tight to him by then. You could see him in his full glory then, his cock standing at attention and pressed firmly against his stomach. He wasn't the thickest but he was long.

You didn't get much time to really say anything with your eyes half-lidded, as he crawled back on top of you, lining himself up with your entrance.

"You ready sweetheart?" He asked and all you could do was nod in response. He let out one final laugh before sinking himself into your heat with a loud groan. You didn't get much time to adjust before he was pumping in and out of you. Eliciting a long stream of curses and sounds of pleasure out of your mouth you were sure he would never let you live down. You wanted to touch him, rank your nails down his back and bite into his shoulder. But you just felt the sharp bite of metal into your wrists every time you tried to pull against your restraints.

Instead, you settled for wrapping your legs around his waist. Letting him fold your midsection like an accordion as he sought to hit you deeper at that spot that was just oh so sweet.

At the pace he was going it wasn't long before you were both spent again. He collapsed on you with a final thrust and you could feel him fill up your insides. Unceremoniously then, he shoved himself off of you and laid next to you on the large bed. Both of you panting at the experience.

"You mind undoing these now?" You asked, pulling on the cuffs once again for emphasis.

"Maybe," He said with that same mischievous smirk that had started the whole scenario. "I'll let you know how I'm feeling after I get cleaned up. You threw another string of profanity at him but he only waved it off as he made his way to his personal restroom.

You might be willing to fuck the man now but that didn't change the fact he was an asshole.

* * *

BRK: So... this is now a thing. I really couldn't think of a better way to write Xiggy since he really doesn't strike me as a romantic but he also doesn't strike me as demanding as someone like Xemnas. He also has one of those personalities you just love to hate and so I got this as a result.


End file.
